The present invention relates generally to multi-wheeled cycles, and more particularly, to a multiple drop-out bracket device for modifying the riding performance, potential speed, and stability of a multi-wheeled cycle.
Typically, front and rear axles of a typical multi-wheeled cycle, such as, for example, bicycles and tricycles, are attached to the front fork and frame, respectively, of the multi-wheeled cycle. In particular, the axles are retained in slotted elements called “drop-outs” which are welded to receiving tubes of the front fork and frame, respectively.
Various types of drop-outs may be found in bicycle frames. An exemplary, and typical drop-out is represented in FIG. 1, wherein a flat front axle dropout 20 has been inserted into the center of the end of the receiving tube 10. That end of the receiving tube is then worked to form dome-like transitions 12 between the cylindrical shape of the receiving tube and the flat sides of the dropout 20.
Another variation is seen in FIG. 2, wherein a front fork of a bicycle is depicted and the drop-outs 20 are shown at the distal end 36 of the furcations 25 of the bicycle front fork.
Although various modifications have been proposed in methods of attaching drop-outs to bicycles, each proposed method or variation of drop-outs provides for only one position for attachment of a wheel to the drop-outs. That is, as shown in FIG. 2, the prior art sets forth merely one drop-out at each distal end of a bicycle fork furcation.
Having merely a single drop-out at the distal end of a bicycle fork furcation limits the ability of an individual to modify the performance, steering, speed, etc. of the bicycle without costly equipment changes such as, for example, and entire new front fork. Further, such costly equipment changes may also have high related service charges for removing old equipment and attaching new equipment.
Thus, what is desired is a simple and cost-effective means to permit an individual to alter the placement of a wheel on a multi-wheeled cycle in order to modify the performance, speed, steering, or combination thereof of the cycle.